Dungeon Exporting Tutorial
This article contains all the information you need to know to export custom dungeons with the Chocolate Quest mod. There is a separate page where you can share your dungeons. Preparing Your Exported Dungeon Create a folder with your name at ".../.minecraft/config/Chocolate/DungeonConfig/yourName". Then create a config file for your dungeon at ".../.minecraft/config/Chocolate/DungeonConfig/yourName/myDungeonConfig.prop". You can copy and paste one of the existing config files from the DungeonConfig folder and then rename it and edit it. The castlesSchematic.prop file might be a good choice to copy. To learn more about editing config files check out this article. Then create another folder named buildings inside your folder ".../.minecraft/config/Chocolate/DungeonConfig/yourName/buildings", if you are using NPCs you may need 2 folders more: "textures" to store NPC textures, and "lang" to store NPC dialogs. If you are using a schematic based builder you should point the folder tag to "DungeonConfig/yourName/building" to load dungeons from there. If you added the dungeon correctly you should have a new dungeon generator item available in creative named "yourName - myDungeonConfig.prop", if you use it your game will crash, until you read the rest of this tutorial and drag your first exported dungeon to the building folder. You may want to adjust the settings in your new config file. In particular you should change the "underGroundOffset = 20". This determines how far below the ground your dungeon will appear. The default is 20 blocks. Exporter Block The exporter block is the main block used to export a dungeon. Clicking the exporter block opens a GUI, here you can modify the bounds, or with the export button save the contents inside the bounds as a schematic into .minecraft\config\Chocolate\Building\Test folder. (.minecraft\config\Chocolate\DungeonConfig\Building\export folder for 1.1+) The exporter is compatible with external mods blocks. But placing external mod items into inventories(chest, frames...) can cause errors. With the exception of dummies saved to a spawner which should be compatible with any block/item. Once pasted into the world the contents of the dungeon shouldn't change with some exceptions: Dummies in a spawner are transformed to the dungeon mob. They change depending on how far away from the World Spawn the dungeon is. Empty vanilla chests have its content replaced with items from the "chests" list. The "fake chest" blocks from this mod are transformed to chests and filled with items of their respective lists. The "boss" block is transformed into the boss of the dungeon mobs. Empty dispensers are filled with arrows, or rarely with fire charges.(Or with a very small chance experience bottles). Empty furnaces have a chance to be filled with coal and/or smelted items Dummies Dummies inside a spawner once copied into the world are transformed to the monster assigned to the dungeon. Right click on a dummy opens a GUI to edit equipment and AI as mercenaries. You can also edit drop chances for the equipment and health scale which once transformed is multiplied by the base health of the mob. Dummy GUI Interacting with a name_tag in hand allows to rename them. Using the mercenary controller pointing to blocks you can move them (this also assigns the position to ward), pointing to an entity the dummy will try to ride it. With the Team Editor item you can create dummy parties. With the Path Marker item you can assign them a path to follow. To save them into a spawner you need to attack them with the Mob To Spawner item. Saving a leader to a spawner saves the entire party. Exporter Chests Exporter Chests are used in preparation for exporting a dungeon. When a custom dungeon is spawned the Exporter Chests that were placed inside it will be transformed into regular Vanilla Chests filled with loot. There are 4 types of exporter chests and they appear filled with different loot. Valuable Items Exporter Chest (Diamond) If a Valuable Items Exporter Chest is placed in a dungeon to be exported, when the dungeon is spawned the chest will appear filled with valuable items like emeralds and diamonds. Weaponry/Armor Exporter Chest (Sword) If a Weaponry Exporter Chest is placed in a dungeon to be exported, when the dungeon is spawned the chest will appear filled with weapons and armor. Utility Exporter Chest (Iron Ingot) If a Utility Exporter Chest is placed in a dungeon to be exported, when the dungeon is spawned the chest will appear filled with items like arrows and torches. Food Exporter Chest (Apple) If a Food Exporter Chest is placed in a dungeon to be exported, when the dungeon is spawned the chest will appear filled with food. Behavior Of Vanilla Minecraft Chests When Exported If a Vanilla Minecraft Chest is placed in a dungeon to be exported, when the dungeon is spawned the Vanilla Minecraft Chest will be automatically filled with items. No other Vanilla Minecraft containers are filled this way, not even Vanilla Minecraft Trapped Chests. Point Marker The Point Marker, currently as of this state is for assigning ward points. Right click to place the ward point (the direction mobs will face is opposite to the direction the ward point was placed) and left click to assign it to an NPC. Path Marker The path marker is used to show mobs a path to follow. It can be used on Dummies, Mecha Golems, Mercenaries and ally mobs. Use of the Path Marker for Dungeon Exporting To start with, you should prepare a dummy. Equip the dummy with weapons and armor. In the Dummy GUI select "Path". After you have done that, close the GUI and select the Path Marker. While holding the Path Marker right-click on the ground. The first right-click just activates the Path Marker, it will start to glow as if it were an enchanted item. The second time your right-click on the ground, and every time afterwards, a banner will appear. The banners are waypoints that the mob will walk to. Place the banners all along the path that you want the dummy to follow. After you have finished creating the path, go back to your dummy and left-click on him with the Path Marker. The dummy will start to walk to the banners in the order that you placed them and when it reaches then end of the path it will turn around and visit all of the banners in reverse. The banners that you place are only visible while you are holding the Path Marker. You will see white symbols flying thru the air between the banners and these show you the path. Boss Block The Boss Block is used while preparing a dungeon to be exported. The Boss Block is placed on the ground inside of the dungeon. When the dungeon is spawned a boss will appear. In the current BETA version on Chocolate quest the default mob is always Skeletons and the boss is always the Necromancer. In future versions of Chocolate Quest the default mob and boss will change depending on how far away from the world-spawn the dungeon is. Null Block Null Blocks make your dungeon blend in more nicely with the surrounding landscape when it spawns in the world. The Null Block, when exported inside a dungeon schematic, will not appear when that schematic is placed into the world. However, instead of air, (which is still air in the dungeon schematic) the Null Block will instead allow whatever block was already in that spot to continue to rest there. Muscle Tower Null Blocks.png Muscle Tower Null Blocks Result.png DBZ Stadium Null Blocks.png DBZ Stadium Null Blocks Result.png Mob To Spawner The Mob To Spawner item is used in preparing dungeons to be exported. It puts mobs into "one use spawners". To transform a mob to a spawner you must left-click it while holding the item. This works will all mobs. If you left-click while sneaking the mob will turn into a vanilla spawner instead. Mercenary Controller The Mercenary Controller is a multifunction tool that is used to tell mobs what to do. Including Dummies, NPCs, Mecha Golems and other Chocolate Quest mobs. It has three different modes that you can switch by hitting Shift+Right Click. The modes are Move, Set Ward Position and Team Editor. Move Edit In this mode you can tell a mob to move and where to walk to. While holding the item, Left-Click on the mob or mobs that you want to move. Then point to the spot that you want the mob to move to and Right-Click. The mob will move to that spot. Set Ward Position Edit We don't know what this does. Please edit this article if you do. Team Editor Edit This mode is used to create parties of mobs, NPCs or Dummies. While holding the item, Left-Click on the mob or mobs that you want to assign to a commander. Then Right-Click on the mob that you want to become the commander. A feather will appear on top of the head of the commander. The subordinate mobs will follow the commander. You will want to change the settings in the mobs inventory GUI. test.prop Item The test.prop item is used to spawn dungeons that have previously been exported. Simply right-click while pointing at the ground and your dungeon will appear. Your exported dungeons are saved in .minecraft\config\Chocolate\Building\test You can put any .schematic files in this folder and they will spawn when you use the test.prop item. In the current BETA version of Chocolate Quest the game will crash if you try to use the test.prop item when you have no exported .schematic files in your .minecraft\config\Chocolate\Building\test folder. Usage Tip - Face to the east while using this item. When the dungeon spawns you will be standing at the southeastern corner of the dungeon. It will appear in front of you and to your right. Spawners Spawners are blocks that turn into mobs when a player approaches them in Survival or Adventure Mode. Using the Mob-To-Spawner item on a Dummy or other mob in creative mode will turn them into a Spawner. In creative mode you can activate a spawner and make the mob appear if you click on the spawner while holding the Mob-To-Spawner item. Spawning Custom Dungeons When you first use the Exporter Block to export your dungeon, the file that is created will be stored in your .minecraft/config/Chocolate/Building/test folder. You can immediately use the test.prop item to spawn the dungeon in the location of your choosing. There may be other files inside of your test folder and you will want to delete those so that only the desired dungeon will spawn. This is the easiest way to spawn dungeons but it is not the best way. The dungeon will spawn at a height of 64 and it probably won't blend nicely with it's surroundings. The best way to spawn your dungeon is to follow the instructions in this article under the heading "Preparing Your Exported Dungeon". It will give you much greater control over how the dungeon spawns and allow you to use custom dialogs and skins for the NPCs. It will make the dungeon blend nicely with it's surroundings if you set it up properly. Share Your Exported Dungeons You can download other peoples custom exported dungeons and share your own. There is a special page on this wiki for just that purpose. NPCs There are separate articles explaining NPCs. Add Music to Your Exported DungeonCategory:Chocolate Quest Guides It is possible to add music to your exported dungeon! You can use this command block device to sense when a player is nearby and then play music for them. If you use The Chocolate Quest HD Texture Pack you will get 12 new music discs to choose from featuring custom dungeon music made especially for Chocolate Quest by Justin Scotch/Shamanish! There is a wide variety of music that compliments dungeon exploration and boss fights. Please view the pictures below for instructions on how to set up a Proximity Detector / Music Player device. The arguments entered into the command blocks in the examples below only show a few of the possible settings you could use. The Proximity Detector Command Block /testfor <''player''> [dataTag] The Music Player Command Block /playsound <''sound''> <''player''> [x''] [''y] [z''] [''volume] [pitch] [minimumVolume] Proximity Music Player 9.png Proximity Music Player 7.png Proximity Music Player 8.png Proximity Music Player 13.png Music Player Command Bock 1.png Recommendations Using the WorldEdit mod can make building structures much faster and easier. Alternately the Super Tool from this mod help make building faster as well.